


On n’est pas venu pour parier

by malurette



Category: Blacksad
Genre: Drabble, Gen, underground fighting, weird sense of humour
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Où Blacksad et Weekly vont à la pêche aux infos dans un cercle de boxe.





	On n’est pas venu pour parier

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** On n’est pas venu pour parier  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Blacksad  
>  **Personnages :** Blacksad, Weekly, des boxeurs  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Díaz & Canales, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Du bon côté, cette fois ! »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août ’14)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Coté sept fois plus que son adversaire du jour, le champion en titre semble bien sûr de sa victoire, annonce l’arbitre. Mais qui sait, notre challenger a peut-être une botte secrète qui lui permettra de triompher ? Et de faire la fortune des quelques audacieux qui ont parié sur sa victoire…

Le gong retentit, noyé par les cris de la foule, et les combattants commencent à se tourner autour.

Weekly semblent hypnotisé par le spectacle : parfait, se dit Blacksad, ainsi il peut aller cuisiner le challenger précédent sans l’avoir dans les pattes.  
Tous ces combats sont truqués, de toute façon.


End file.
